lasgoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment, Materials, Economy
Economy Lasgoul uses the fairly standard economic system of Copper, Silver, and Gold. However, it is worth noting that the value of these has been deflated in many industries in the world. For example, a farmer is expected to make approximately one gold piece per year, and the average commoner seeing less. Weapons and armor are expensive in order to discourage rebellions among the common people, and as such most nations supply their soldiers with arms and armor. The average adventurer might start with 100 gold to buy equipment, having gotten it through inheritance, a turn of fate, or through a merchant in the family striking a profitable deal with another adventurer. Many, however, particularly if they are peasants, will need to make do with less. Materials Lasgoul is a fantasy setting; as such, many materials, magical or mundane, exist that outclass steel in durability, weight, or quality. Typically -- but not always -- a harder metal is denser and heavier than a softer one, and thus requires a stronger and more skilled character to wield it. The following is a list of metals, in order of softest to hardest: * Silver/Iron * Steel/Cold Iron/Lightsteel * Whitewood/Blood Iron/Sunsteel * Darksteel/Mithril * Meteorite * Moonstone/Living Ice * Blacksteel * Black Mithril * Adamantine * Valladium * Starmetal * Gromril The same list, in order of lightest to heaviest, would look like this: * Black Mithril * Mithril, Living Ice * Lightsteel, Whitewood * Steel, Iron, Cold Iron, Blood Iron, Sunsteel, Silver * Moonstone, Meteorite * Adamantine/Valladium * Darksteel * Blacksteel * Starmetal * Gromril Lastly, some metals have special qualities that enhance their usefulness to an adventurer. Back Mithril is extremely magic resistant; Gromril is magic immune. Mithril and Sunsteel, on the other hand, conduct it well, and Starmetal conducts it to the point of absorption. Many monsters are vulnerable to Alchemical Silver; Fey and other Chaotic outsiders are weak to Cold Iron. Living Ice can self repair. Overall, it is highly recommended that, over time, you upgrade your materials, trying new ones and seeing how they affect your prowess. Equipment All adventurers require equipment. However, the nature of acquiring it often varies -- it can be passed down through the family, inherited from a mentor, scavenged after a battle, won in a duel... but oftentimes, it is purchased. As such, an understanding of the costs of equipment is important. As such, we've put together two simple lists, to give a basic idea of what the costs are to an adventurer looking to begin their questing. Note that these are average costs, and factors such as location, scarcity, quality, enchantment, and difficulty of the metal will influence the costs. * Baseline, Steel Longsword - Costs 15 Gold * Cold Iron/Silver - 100 Gold * Whitewood - 500 Gold * Darksteel - 700 Gold * Blacksteel - 800 Gold * Blood Iron - 1,500 Gold * Sunsteel - 1,500 Gold * Mithril - 2,000 Gold * Meteorite - 2,000 Gold * Moonstone - 8,000 Gold * Living Ice - 16,000 Gold * Black Mithril - 30,000 Gold * Adamantine - 40,000 Gold * Valladium - 150,000 * Starmetal - 200,000 * Gromril - 200,000 Or, in the case of armor: * Baseline, Full Plate - Costs 1,000 gp. * Whitewood - 2,500 * Darksteel - 3,500 * Blacksteel - 4,000 * Blood Iron - 7,500 * Sunsteel - 7,500 * Mithril - 10,000 * Meteorite - 10,000 * Moonstone - 40,000 * Living Ice - 80,000 * Black Mithril - 125,000 * Adamantine - 175,000 * Starmetal - 1,000,000 * Gromril - 1,000,000 Other armor costs: Chainmail: ⅓, Chestplate: ½, Half plate: ¾ (All rounded up to the nearest 10) Enchantments Many items can be enchanted with additional qualities to make them more powerful. These qualities range from the blade bursting into flame when drawn, to being lightened and allowing for swifter, more precise strikes. The following is a list of enchantment costs, along with some examples: * Basic enchantment - 2-9k Enchantment Examples - Flaming, Shocking, Acid, Frost, Resist, Throwing, Bottomless Quiver (standard ammo), Weak ward * Second tier enchantment - 10-39k, Enchantment Examples - Returning, Keen, Featherweight, Elemental Burst, Ward, Regenerating Quiver * Third tier enchantment - 40-79k Enchantment Examples - Automatic Reloading, Ranged elemental attack, Strong Ward * Fourth tier enchantment - 80k Enchantment Examples - Spell Stealing, Vorpal, * Epic tier enchantment - Priceless Epic tier enchantments are almost always unique, and are always incredibly powerful.